


Made for me

by Side_effect_of_the_meds



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, M/M, Pet Names, Soft Boys, absolute babies, it made me happy, its a little ooc but i dont care, its soft, just the fluffiest thing i could do, taking good care of one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Side_effect_of_the_meds/pseuds/Side_effect_of_the_meds
Summary: Andrew sprains his ankle trying to impress a certain junkie :')
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 290





	Made for me

Summer was always hot and sticky in South Carolina. Both Nicky and Aaron had escaped the heat, retreating to spend the better part of the month out in colder states with their respective partners. At first, the thought of them leaving had Andrew’s stomach doing backflips. It hadn’t taken him long to realize that it meant that he’d get to spend the summer alone with Neil. With the others gone, Andrew intended to take full advantage of the empty house. Kevin was the only obstacle left. By some miracle, Neil managed a compromise. Both he and Andrew would crash at Abby’s Monday through Wednesday before heading back to Columbia on Thursday nights. 

That had lasted a week before Andrew managed to find himself an out. It had been an accident. A rather happy one now that it meant he couldn’t play. 

“Would it kill you to be careful?” Kevin and Coach had snarled in unison. 

“When I don’t play, it’s a problem. When I do, it’s an even bigger one,” Andrew drawled. Kevin might have been born with Kayleigh’s green eyes but they held his father’s fire and intensity. The looks the pair of them turned on him could have set the world ablaze. Despite it, a warm, fuzzy, almost pleasant feeling filled Andrew’s chest.  _ They’re just mad you can’t play, _ Andrew reminded himself. Tamping down his feelings had become second nature. No one cared about him. They only cared about what they could get out of him. He was an investment. Nothing more. 

Well… to most people. Andrew had been doing his best to avoid the heavy gaze of a certain asshole but it was growing harder and harder by the second. It wasn’t long before Andrew caved. Turning his gaze to face Neil, everything else fell away. Andrew’s field of vision always seemed to narrow whenever they settled on Neil. Even the sounds of the Wymacks’ voices faded. Andrew had grown up reading stories chock-full of lovers that could hold entire conversations with nothing but their eyes. Andrew had thought that was complete horseshit until he'd met Neil. 

_ And you call me a junkie.  _

_ Fuck you.  _ The edges of Neil’s eyes crinkled as a smile stretched across his face. 

_ What were you trying to do, impress me?  _ Andrew suddenly found the floor incredibly interesting. 

“Andrew,” Neil called. With great difficulty, Andrew dragged his gaze back to Neil. “Were you really?” he asked, thankfully in German. The tips of Andrew’s ears burned so badly that he wondered if he could use the heat of them to fry eggs. “Oh my god,” Neil whispered. Andrew could see the emotions battling behind Neil’s eyes. Part of him was delighted that Andrew had gone out of his way in an attempt to impress him. The rest was angry that Andrew had been so stupid. 

“It's just a sprained ankle but he’ll be out for the next two weeks,” Abby said as she stepped out of her office. “No more practice until the end of break,” she said. Kevin opened and closed his mouth over and over again but no words came. Instead, he picked up his racquet and marched back towards the court. 

“Come on, Neil,” he snapped. 

“Actually,” Abby began. “I think that it’s best that Andrew remains in bed for the next two weeks, maybe out in Columbia to avoid temptation. He definitely can’t stay by himself. ” Her lips twitched as she fought to fend off a smile. 

“Abby,” Kevin started, a note of warning in his voice. 

“Neil is to spend the remainder of the break with Andrew in Columbia. Doctor’s orders,” she added quickly. Kevin shrieked in indignation. ‘Doctor’s orders’ were law at the Foxhole Court. If Neil disobeyed, he’d be banned from the court for two weeks, a special provision that applied to only him and Kevin. 

“Sorry, Kevin,” Neil said as a shit-eating grin split his face. He added something in French and Kevin’s mouth dropped open. In their spare time, Neil had begun teaching Andrew french. The only phrase he managed to catch in the midst of their exchange was  _ sucer la bitte _ . If Andrew wasn’t blushing before, he definitely was now. And that was how Andrew found himself home alone with Neil for the remainder of the break. 

“Yes or no?” Neil asked as they pulled up the drive. 

“What do you want?” Andrew asked. He felt his anxiety creeping up on him like waves lapping at his feet. 

“I want to carry you in.” Neil held Andrew’s gaze as he asked the question. As always they were filled with a quiet expectancy. Should Andrew say no, there wouldn’t be a hint of disappointment in them. It was as though the answer itself didn’t matter. Sometimes, Andrew wondered if Neil just liked hearing him speak. 

“Yes,” Andrew whispered. “Don’t look at me like that,” Andrew snapped, staring pointedly out the window. 

“Like what?” Neil asked, cutting the engine. There was a dreamy quality about his voice. The locks popped and he stepped out. Andrew turned in time to watch Neil jog up to the house and unlock the door. Leaving it wide open, he walked back to the car. As he approached, Andrew could see the way he shook. 

“You’re too excited,” Andrew said when Neil opened his side of the car. Undoing his belt, Andrew stepped out, putting most of his weight on his good foot. 

“Ready?” Neil asked. 

“Fuck you.”

“You can do that later.” Once again, Andrew’s ears were burning. Slowly, he wrapped an arm around Neil’s neck. Neil stooped down to place his arm in the crook behind Andrew’s knees. In one fluid motion, he picked Andrew up. It was quite a feat considering that Andrew had almost thirty pounds on him. The second Andrew’s feet left the ground, the wave of anxiety rose and crashed over him. “Hey,” Neil mumbled into his ear. “It’s okay. It’s just me.” 

“Abram,” Andrew whispered and he felt the knot in his chest ease a little. He pried his eyes back open and was greeted by the brightest, bluest eyes. Most days, Neil's eyes were icy, practically glacial, but they always seemed to melt around Andrew. Many of the underclassmen were afraid of Neil and for good reason. When he wanted to be, Neil could be an absolute monster. He was never like that around Andrew.  _ Maybe he’s perfect for me. _ The thought rose up unbidden and left Andrew in awe of himself.  _ What the actual fuck is wrong with you? _

By the time Andrew managed to get his thoughts under control, Neil had already carried him all the way into the house. Carefully, he set Andrew down on the couch before leaving to get their things from the car. The house was quiet. Too quiet. It was quite a bit of a stretch but Andrew managed to reach the remote from the coffee table without leaving the couch. Turning it on, he flipped through the channels until he found the cartoons. Neil liked cartoons.

“Andy?” Neil called. Andrew felt his heart stop. 

“No,” he said as Neil rounded the corner. “Just, no.” And then Neil smiled. It was a wicked thing, sharper than Andrew’s knives. Not for the first time, Andrew was struck by just how much Neil looked like a fox. 

“No what, Andy?” he persisted. Andrew hurled the remote at him. Neil ducked easily and crossed the room. Kneeling down beside Andrew’s head, Neil continued to be an absolute asshole. “Drew, then,” he offered. 

“I,” Andrew said, catching hold of Neil’s face. “am going to kill you.” He punctuated his remark by grinding his fingers into the scars on Neil’s face. Neil didn’t appear to care. Turning his head to the side, Neil pretended to consider something. 

“How about, baby?” he pressed a kiss to the center of Andrew’s palm before yanking himself out of reach. 

“Motherfucker-”

“No, I’m an Andrewfucker.” Andrew chucked a pillow cushion at Neil’s face but it did nothing to stop his howling laughter. Peels of laughter spilled out of him and filled up the house in a way the cartoons hadn’t. It made Andrew’s chest hurt a little. 

“Come here,” he said. Neil looked ready to protest but the look on Andrew’s face must have given his intentions away. Neil crawled back over and let Andrew slip his hand into his thick red curls. “Yes or no?” 

“Yes,” Neil breathe against his lips. Andrew closed the distance quickly. Words had never been Andrew’s strong point. Not nice ones at least. Biting retorts and brutal remarks came to him naturally. Try as he might, Andrew had never been able to truly stop himself from feeling. Most often he felt bitter and alone. That was until he’d met Neil. There was something about his stupid face and toxic tongue that made heat pool in Andrew’s gut. But sometimes, that toxic tongue said the sweetest things and it made Andrew’s stomach somersault. 

Andrew felt so much when he was with Neil and he wanted to make Neil feel things too. That was why he’d pushed himself so far on the court today. Too far. It didn’t matter. Even though he’d fucked up, Andrew was being rewarded handsomely with two whole weeks with his junkie. A soft, sad moan escaped Neil’s lips as Andrew pulled back. 

“Baby is fine,” Andrew said. Neil’s eyes, hazy with lust only seconds earlier, were wide now. “But only if you go get me ice cream.” 

“Anything for you, baby,” Neil said as he stood. Andrew had run out of things to throw at him. 

Exhaling softly, Andrew let his head flop back down against the armrest. He wished he still had the remote so he could turn down the volume on the tv to hear Neil’s light footsteps on the tiled kitchen floor.  _ He’s isn’t going to leave, _ Andrew thought to himself but it didn’t stop the pain from knotting in his chest. Ever since Neil’s return from Baltimore, Andrew had had a hard time letting him out of his line of sight for long. It had been a little over a year since then but there seemed to be some sort of unspoken agreement between everyone not to mention it. Neil returned from the kitchen, Andrew’s pint of ice cream and a spoon in hand. 

“Can I feed you?” Neil asked. Andrew glared at him. There it was again. The quiet anticipation. He nodded in silent agreement and Neil’s whole face bloomed in a smile.  _ Damn you, Neil Josten.  _ Neil pried up the container of the lid and carved up a spoonful of ice cream before offering it to Andrew. He opened his mouth and accepted it. Old memories of others forcing things into Andrew’s mouth ebbed into his mind. The feeling of Neil’s hand brushing away stray strands of Andrew’s hair knocked them back out. They stayed like that, Andrew stretched out on the couch with Neil on the floor feeding him, until the ice cream was all gone. 

“Kiss me,” Andrew said. Neil’s fingers wound in his hair, an action he was no longer required to ask permission for, before closing the space. Most days, Andrew kissed Neil hard in the hopes of scorching away every ounce of his feelings. Today, Andrew let their lips slide slowly over one another, savoring the feeling of Neil.  _ Neil, Neil, Neil.  _ All Andrew ever seemed to think about was Neil. 

When Neil finally broke away, Andrew had to fight the urge to chase after his lips. The problem with kissing Neil like this was it always left Andrew feeling like there were coals simmering just beneath his skin. Andrew caught the back of Neil’s neck and pulled him back in so that their foreheads were resting against each other. 

“Not that I’m complaining,” Neil began. 

“And yet you are.” 

“But what’s up? You’re not usually like this.” Andrew worked his jaw as he searched for the right words. 

“I don’t like it when you leave,” he said, finally. Neil snorted. “I keep thinking you won’t come back.” Whatever retort Neil had thought up died on his lips as he realized the weight of Andrew’s statement. 

“Andrew-”

“I know you will but that doesn’t stop it.” Andrew felt Neil’s fingers carding through his hair, scratching gently at his scalp. Immediately, Andrew turned into the touch. It felt so, so good. “Kiss me,” Andrew said again. So Neil did. 

Their lips slotted together. At the first press of them, Andrew let his mouth fall open. Neil’s tongue slipped in and elicited a small groan from him. It was as though Neil’s lips were the key to opening Andrew up. 

Neil’s lips pulled away, trailing kisses down Andrew’s cheek, following the line of his jaw, and finding their way to the hollow of his neck. Andrew hissed through his teeth when he felt Neil nipping lightly at the little bit of collarbone peaking through the v of his shirt. 

“How’s your ankle?” Neil asked, drawing away. It hurt. Andrew had refused pain medication. There was nothing he hated more than pills. “Can I give you a massage?” 

“I don’t think I should be nurturing your foot fetish,” Andrew retorted through the haze. It had been a year and a half since Andrew had taken a single pill but the feeling of Neil’s lips of him had an eerily similar effect on him. 

“I don’t have a foot fetish,” Neil insisted, not for the first time. “I just want to make you feel good.” Heat pooled in Andrew’s gut.  _ Stupid junkie.  _

“Fine.” Neil stood and moved to the other edge of the couch. Shifting Andrew’s legs, he made himself comfortable. 

“Anything I should know?” 

“Tickle me and I will kick you in the face.” A mischievous glint filled Neil’s eyes. “Don’t,” Andrew warned and Neil conceded. Rolling back the legs of Andrew’s jeans, he set to work. With firm but careful hands, he rubbed up the top of Andrew’s foot until halfway up his calves. His movements were slow but sure, applying steady pressure as though he’d done this a thousand times before. He probably had. Andrew felt his eyes drifting shut as Neil began rubbing little circles around the sprain.  One second, Andrew was struggling to keep his eyes open. The next, he was waking in the dark. Frantically, Andrew searched the darkness. "Neil," he called, unable to keep the quaver out of his voice. 

“I’m here, baby,” Neil’s voice came from somewhere behind him. As Andrew’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw Neil curled up on the other couch. “I’m here,” he called again. Andrew saw Neil’s outstretched hand and took it then. Lacing their fingers together, Andrew lay back down.  _ Looks like his lips aren’t the only thing that fits perfectly. Maybe he really was made for me, _ Andrew thought before falling back asleep. 


End file.
